


as sweet as the honey

by Cloud_Lightning



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Reunions, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Lightning/pseuds/Cloud_Lightning
Summary: Evelyn made a mental note to never challenge Isabela in Wicked Grace again, even though she feels like she should give her something for beating her in the game.She also should try to persuade Isabela to give her watch back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is what happened when youre jobless, you got too much free time on your hands......

When the news of Skyhold High School reunion was just around the corner, at first she didn’t really wanted to go there, wait maybe the perfect word was she can’t go there. With her brother was deemed unfit to run the family company, the responsible fall into her laps. So she can’t go there no matter how much she wanted it. But then she got a surprised visit from her friends.

And by surprise Evelyn meant Varric used his connection to blackmail her family to let her spent the holiday with her friends, rather than stuck in an office or with a family that never really loved her or both, Cassandra punched her father in the face because he refused to let Evelyn left, and Dorian made them remembered that he’s part of one of the most powerful families in the world and he could destroy the Trevelyan House with one simple phone call and he doesn’t care that they’re a distant relative.

That’s how Evelyn stuck in the Hanged Man in Kirkwall, wasted and losing the Wicked Grace badly. Instead of burying herself with work and pretending that she loved her family and showing it by going to their party and spends every single minute she would rather stay in her apartment drinking hot chocolate and watch bad movies because she deserves a fucking rest for once.

“Did you really win against Varric or he just let you win?” Isabela asked as she took Evelyn’s watch from the table.

Isabela was Evelyn’s senior back in Skyhold High School, and also the co-owner of the Hanged Man, along with Varric and Marian Hawke. Sometimes Evelyn thought the world is so small that most of her friends knew each other. Guess that happened when you’re one of the famous kids on school.

Evelyn shook her head and threw an accusing glare to the dwarf. “I’m not so sure anymore.”

Varric laughed. “Hey, don’t look at me.”

Evelyn blinked a few times, maybe she should stop drinking because her vision started to blur. “I think I’m going to head back, guys.” She was staying with Cassandra and Leliana’s place right now.

“But Cassandra is still having an arm wrestler with another Cassandra,” Isabela pointed a group of people hovering around a table, with two women were having a serious arm wrestling match.

“It’s actually Kassandra,” Varric corrected. “You have to give it to Hawke, she knew how to make things interesting. She’s really persuasive.”

The three of them nodded while watching both Cassandra and Kassandra, while Hawke were sitting next to Cassandra and practically drooling over them, not really sure where to look at. When Hawke learned that both of them had the same name, she started making comment on how they should battle for the right of being the only Cassandra for the night. Even though both of them pointed it out that their name’s pronunciation was different.

But they still ended up wrestling each other, not for the name’s sake, but for something else that Evelyn didn’t quiet catch because she was busy getting beaten up by Isabela in Wicked Grace and Varric offering her drinks.

“She’s really good with her mouth,” Isabela drawled.

“I’m pretty sure we’re not thinking the same thing, Rivaini.”

And just her luck, Leliana already left earlier to Elissa’s place when she found out that her lover was sick and couldn’t make it to their little gathering. And she loved Dorian and Bull with all of her heart, really, but she didn’t want to get near their place because when they were having sex, it was loud, really loud that made Evelyn confused no one ever complain about it just yet.

Evelyn didn’t really want to bother Cassandra because it has been such a long time since she saw Cassandra this gleeful that someone finally can keep up with her in arm wrestling. Not even the great Iron Bull could beat Cassandra.

“It’s okay, they didn’t lock the windows,” Evelyn said. “I can get inside from there.”

“Alright,” Varric said. “Be careful and text us if you’re already there.”

“See you around, sweet thing,” Isabela winked.

Evelyn bid them good night.

 

* * *

 

Now, Evelyn was sure Cassandra and Leliana’s place was on the fifth floor, the one with flowers hanged on the window. So Evelyn stumbled her way to find it in the middle of the night (or maybe early morning, she lost her watch to Isabela and her phone died), freezing her ass off and drunk as hell. She cried in joy when she finally found it, but when Evelyn was about to open the window, something told her in the back of her drunken brain that something was amiss.

But Evelyn just scoffed the though and climbed inside the room. She blinked a few times when she saw the curtain was different from this morning, maybe Leliana changed it? Evelyn touched the material and she felt like she’d touch heaven because it was so soft. She wanted to wrap herself with this curtain and sleep. But then she didn’t want to suffer Leliana’s wrath, so she stop herself from doing that and immediately went to the couch. Oh Maker, this couch also comfier that this morning.

The last thing she remembered that she haven’t heard Baron Plucky, Leliana’s black cat, meowing ever since she stepped foot inside this place. Maybe Leliana took the cat with her to Elissa’s place.

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t her usual alarm clock that woke Evelyn up, but a screamed.

Evelyn jolted in a second and then fell from the couch. “Fuck,” she mumbled. And then she hissed because her head was hurt and when she opened her eyes the room was spinning. “Aw, shit,” she mumbled as she pressed the heel of her hand to her forehead, hoping it would make the pounding in her head to stop.

“Who are you?!” The mysterious figure asked. “What are you doing in my sister’s apartment?!”

Cassandra only had a brother, and the mysterious figure’s voice sounded too feminine to be Anthony’s, plus her brother was currently busy cooking up something new for their next video game. The Pentaghast family owned one of the biggest gaming companies in Thedas. Their most popular game is called “Dragon of the Highwind”, was number thirteen of top 50 of highest grossing video games series of all time, and that game has earned the Pentaghast family the nickname of “Dragon Hunter”, which became their company’s name.

And Leliana was an only child. So who the hell was this person?!

When Evelyn opened her eyes, she saw a figure standing not very far from her and she was holding a really big book. There was something familiar about this woman, the way her long and wavy hair fell in her shoulder, her sun-kissed skin looked so beautiful being cover with a red robe, and those beautiful brown eyes.

Evelyn rubbed her eyes a few times, and when her vision finally clear and her brain finally catching up with what was going on, she gasped at the same time as the stranger.

“Evelyn?!”

“Josephine?!”

Evelyn never thought she would see Josephine Cherette Montilyet standing just a few feet away from her just wearing a robe and currently holding a book with an expression of a deer in a headlight.

No one said anything.

Maker, the last time they saw each other was almost over a decade ago. Even though Aunt Lucille was still hosting that damn party, back when they were still in high school the two of them always went to that party together to keep unwanted men to dance with them, but after graduation, they never bumped into each other again in the party. Evelyn was busy preparing herself to be the backup plan for her parents just in case her brother would fail and Josephine was busy building her family’s name and fortune to its former glory.

But even so Evelyn still heard stuff about Josephine from Cassandra, Varric, or Dorian, hell even Aunt Lucille. Practically from anyone else other than Josephine herself.

“Maker, it’s really you,” Josephine whispered as she put down the book to the table.

“Yup, it’s me,” Evelyn said tightly.

Maybe Evelyn did something so terrible to Josephine without her noticing it before they went their separate way, that’s why the heir of the Montilyet family never contacted her for almost over a decade.

“What are you doing in Yvette’s apartment?” Josephine asked again, now with a softer voice.

Oh, Evelyn remembered Yvette; the little urchin was Evelyn’s favorite from all of Josephine’s siblings. And if she remembered correctly, she was the one that not so subtly pushed Yvette into her passion of art, regardless of what Josephine thought. “Wait, this is… Maker, I thought this is Cassandra and Leliana’s…”

A realization dawned to Josephine as she smiled widely. “You were trying to get into their place last night?”

“Yes,” Evelyn said sheepishly. “I’m so sorry, Josie, I didn’t, well I was kinda drunk last night so I don’t really remember.”

Josephine chuckled as she walked towards the kitchen, and oh Evelyn felt her heart was being stabbed with multiple feelings all at once, the strongest one was longing. By Andraste’s name, she missed Josephine so much.

“But why you need to climb from the window, instead of knocking their front door like normal people?” Josephine asked again as she took two mugs and place in in the kitchen counter before turning on the coffee maker.

“I…” Evelyn didn’t remember when she began moving, but the next thing she knew she was already sat in one of the kitchen stools. “Well last night we went to the Hanged Man, Leliana left earlier because Elissa was sick and Cassandra was busy having an arm wrestler with someone. And because I didn’t have the key with me, I tried to get inside by climbing the window.”

“Ah yes, Leliana did ask me to come to the Hanged Man last night, but I just arrived from Antiva and too tired to move from the bed.”

Josephine gave Evelyn a glass of water; she drank all of it in one gulp. She smiled toothily when Josephine saw it and shook her head.

“Wait, what do you mean arrived?” Evelyn blinked at the same time the coffee maker beep.

Josephine busied herself by preparing their coffees. “Well, I’ve come here for the reunion.”

“Oh, right. I’m sorry, I haven’t fully…” Evelyn didn’t finish her sentence as Josephine pushed a steaming mug filled with coffee in front of her, next to the empty glass. She groaned. “Ugh, you’re the best, thank you.”

When she sipped the coffee, she blinked. “You remember my coffee…” One teaspoon of honey and it wasn’t just any honey. It was her favorite brand.

Now it was Josephine’s turn to blink. She cleared her throat, and Evelyn saw how Josephine blushed lightly. “Well, of course I remember. You’re my friend.”

Before their graduation ceremony, young Evelyn would probably say something along the line ‘Awww, you’re so sweet’ but now it only made her heart ache because she already understood why she always felt _something_ every time she saw Josephine with someone else. Because Josephine never saw her more than just a friend, nothing more and nothing less. Evelyn thought she was blessed a little because she realized her feeling for her best friend after high school was over, and not during.

Evelyn cleared her throat. “I didn’t know that Yvette lived next to Cassandra and Leliana. I mean, I know she got accepted here, congratulation by the way,” she raised her mug as a salute. “But I don’t know anything beyond that.”

“Because she refused my help to get into a better university,” Josephine rolled her eyes as she sat next to Evelyn, holding her own steaming mug close. “So we’ve made a compromise. She can go to college here, but she must lives next to Cassandra and Leliana.”

Evelyn nodded. “And where is she now?”

“That’s another reason why I’m here, actually. Yvette is actually participating in the Royal Art Exhibition,” Josephine said with so much pride in her voice. If only Yvette was here to hear this herself, she would probably cry and hug her sister tightly. Evelyn knew Yvette always thought Josephine never really support her. “Thank the Maker she’s finally sit down long enough to finished her paintings.”

Evelyn laughed.

“Our family will come over for the opening and staying with my uncle here until the holiday is over.”

Evelyn forced a smile. “That’s nice.”

Josephine’s smile faltered, and she knew that Josephine wanted to ask about her family, especially about what happened to her idiot brother. The press release about how her brother refused to take over the company was just a smoke screen, a formality, nothing more.

“My family’s good,” Evelyn began. “Or as good as someone that has been blackmailed and threatened by the head of House Tethras and Pavus’ family member respectively.”

Josephine blinked. “I beg your pardon?! Varric and Dorian threatened your family?!”

Evelyn touched Josephine’s hand to calm her down, while she was trying to hide her chuckle. “I’m sorry, let me rephrase that.”

And so Evelyn told her what happened back in Ostwick and what actually happened to her brother and why she took over the family’s company. Josephine held her hand the whole time as Evelyn cried her heart out, steaming coffees long forgotten.

Just like in the past, as if nothing has changed between them. It was just the two of them at Josephine’s room, sitting together on Josie’s bed and Evelyn told her what her family’s today fucked up was, and then she cried herself to sleep with Josephine hugging her tightly.

“Evelyn, I’m so sorry, that’s…” Josephine squeezed Evelyn’s hand.

“Do you really that surprised?” Evelyn chuckled, no longer crying. “You’ve known how bad my brother was, nothing has change.”

“It is not a justification for what he’s done, Evelyn,” Josephine said with anger.

Evelyn smiled sadly. “I know.”

Before anyone says anything, Evelyn’s stomach growled loudly. Making her groaned and blushed while Josephine laughed.

“I guess it’s time to feed the monster huh?”

“Hey, rude,” Evelyn mumbled.

“Why don’t you freshen up while I cook something for us?”

Evelyn smiled widely. “Just like old time, huh?”

Josephine smiled back at her, and it was the first time in these past ten years Evelyn felt like she was alive.

Evelyn blinked away her fluttering feeling. Josephine was her friend, best friend. Nothing more, nothing more, she can’t have another relationship with Josephine. “Oh, right, I need to pee.”

Josephine scrunched her nose. “Evelyn, you know that holding your pee is not good for health.”

“I know, I know,” she said half heartily as she hurriedly to the bathroom before she makes a fool of herself.

 

* * *

 

“Hey Josie, can I borrow–“

Josephine dropped the bowl she was holding when she saw Evelyn. Dear Maker and Andraste, please help her.

Evelyn was standing at the threshold, only wearing her sport bra and boxer and barefoot, holding her phone. The last time Josephine saw Evelyn half naked like this, she didn’t remember Evelyn having a taut stomach or strong biceps, or having this kind of body…

Now back when they were still in high school, Evelyn was just gangly kid that doesn’t eat enough for someone around her age. Not that the Trevelyan household never feed Evelyn, Maker that sounded so bad, it just they have a strict rule when it comes about dinner. Everyone has to be at the dining room exactly at six p.m, and if you were late, then it’s no food for you for the rest of the night. The same goes for breakfast, no food for you if you’re late. And of course Evelyn usually late for her meals, sometimes she didn’t eat on purpose because she hated listening her parents talks about their relative and her brother.

Actually, yes, it was sounded that bad.

So when her Mother knew what actually happened to Evelyn, she was furious, but Josephine begged her not to engage the Trevelyan because it could end up bad for Evelyn. Her Mother agreed, and since then she always gave Josephine more food for her lunch and told her eldest daughter to bring Evelyn to their house for dinner. Sure, the Montilyet family wasn’t that rich, at least not as rich as they used to be, but they always have food on the table for household members and sometimes more.

That’s how Evelyn always ended up spending the night with the Montilyet family instead of her own.

It looked like the past decade has been kind to Evelyn. Josephine knew that Evelyn chose to study as far as possible from her family. Sometimes, Josephine heard a thing or two about her best friend from Cassandra, Dorian, or Varric, Maker even from Great Aunt Lucille, but never from Evelyn herself.

Josephine knew that Evelyn only saw her only as her friend, nothing more… Because if Evelyn ever had a feeling for her more than just friendship, she would show up near the lake where Josephine was waiting for almost five hours. But she didn’t and Josephine was left all alone with only the darkness of the night and night wind as her companions.

After that, Josephine kept her distance from Evelyn, because she respected Evelyn’s choice but for Andraste’s tear she couldn’t survive of seeing Evelyn while pretending everything was okay. And thank the Maker it happened just a few days before graduation because Josephine couldn’t imagine if that happened earlier, she couldn’t make it that’s for sure.

“Is something wrong?” Evelyn asked as she looked down.

“Nothing is wrong,” Josephine cleared her throat. “I’m just surprised that’s all.”

“That I’m no longer that thin and tall kid?” Evelyn chuckled.

“Staying as far as possible from your family has done you something good.”

“Of course, do you think why I left Ostwick in the first place?” Evelyn rolled her eyes.

“Forgive me, I didn’t…”

“Josie, it’s okay,” Evelyn smiled. “Anyway can I borrow your charger? My phone is dead and I want to ask Cassandra or Leliana when they’ll be back.”

“Of course, it’s on the bedside table.”

“Alright, thanks.”

“Did you already pee, Evelyn Trevelyan?!” Josephine yelled after she picked up the bowl she dropped.

“Yes, I already peed and pooped!” Josephine imagined Evelyn rolled her eyes as she said that.

Josephine rolled her eyes and began to find any decent food inside her sister’s fridge, only ended up groaning because it was empty. Just like the rest of the cupboards in the kitchen. “Yvette, I gave you money to buy food,” Josephine growled as she rubbed her forehead. She threw the empty bowl to the sink.

“HOLY MAKER!!!” Evelyn screamed from another room.

“Evelyn, what’s wrong?!” Josephine asked as she ran to the room.

She found Evelyn laughing while clutching her stomach.

“What is going on?”

Evelyn stopped laughing and she actually shed a tear because she laughed so hard. “I’m sorry; it just, Varric just told me that Cassandra and Kassandra went back with Isabela and Hawke last night.”

Josephine blinked. “Another Cassandra?”

“No, Kassandra, with a ‘k’ instead of ‘c’,” Evelyn said. “She’s actually the one that challenged our Cassandra into arm wrestle last night.”

“Well, that’s interesting…”

“I know, right?” Evelyn grinned as she typing. “Wait; let me ask Leliana about a spare key for their place. I’m sure she has it somewhere.”

Oh, right. Evelyn needs to wear something. She can’t walk around naked like this. Not that Josephine complaint, but it was cold and she didn’t want Evelyn sick. Josephine knew that her clothes won’t fit Evelyn.

“She hid the spare key under Yvette’s mat, and Yevette’s key is under their mat,” Evelyn said. “Oh, she said hi for you, by the way.”

“I will text Leliana later,” Josephine nodded, still standing at the threshold. She held her breath when Evelyn walked passed her, she still smelled the same like all those years ago.

Josephine rubbed her temple and walked to the bedside table to check her phone. She groaned when she saw at least fifteen notifications from Yvette. When she opened the text, she groaned again because of course, Yvette was asking about Evelyn.

 

_do you already arrive?_

_oh I forget to tell you, the spare key is under sis leliana and cass’ mat._

_also I forget to tell you, I haven’t done any grocery shopping yet, so…_

_it just I was busy with preparing for the show I forget to do it_

_hehehe ;p_

_sister, you didn’t tell me that Evelyn is in Kirkwall!!!_

_awww the gangs are together again_

_why u and elissa are not in the pic sis?_

_sis?_

_hello???_

_come on, its like nine pm, its too earlier to be asleep!_

_sis are u going to tell evelyn your feeling for her???_

_i mean, finally going to tell her???_

_sis???_

_come on???_

Josephine rubbed her forehead and answered the texts.

 

_Yvette, no. No more asking about Evelyn and/or my feelings for her._

_Also, good luck with the preparation. Everyone will arrive a day after my high school reunion, we will meet up at the Val Royeaux airport later._

_We will have a talk about your empty fridge and cupboards later._

Just before she put down her phone, it buzzed again.

 

_boooo, ure no fun_

_thanks sis, I cant wait for all of you to come and see my paintings_

_see, I told you im an artist ;p_

Josephine shook her head, but she smiled widely.

Too bad the smile didn’t last long because Leliana texted her.

 

_Josie, you’re with Evelyn?! Have you forgotten that she left you all alone at that lake at night?!_

Josephine sighed; maybe she shouldn’t tell Leliana about that. But then again, she can’t lie to her best friend. Josephine told Leliana everything after she picked up Josie from the lake, even her feeling for Evelyn and how she didn’t felt the same way.

 

_She didn’t leave me, Leliana. She didn’t come._

_Same difference! What were you thinking?! Stay away from her!_

 

Josephine growled, and the next thing she knew she was on a call with Leliana.

“ _Josephine, what are you doing?!_ ”

“I am old enough to defend myself now, Leliana!”

“ _I know that, Josie!_ ”

“Then let me!” Josephine growled.

Leliana didn’t speak for a while until she sighed deeply. “ _Josie, I didn’t want something bad happens to you, again._ ”

“We’re both an adult now, Leliana,” Josephine said. “I’m sure everything will be fine.”

Leliana sighed. “ _Very well, I respect your wish, even though I against it._ ”

“Thank you,” Josephine ended the phone call and managed to hold herself not to hurl the thing into the wall.

Why Evelyn hasn’t returned yet? Of course, Leliana. Josephine sighed; she was sure Leliana must’ve told Evelyn to stay away from her.

Josephine groaned and decided maybe a hot shower could help her to think her next plan.

 

* * *

 

Evelyn sat on the sofa while holding her phone; she already fed Baron Plucky as Leliana asked her to. And now she was torn between going back to Yvette’s place and spends her day with Josephine or stay here while waiting for Cassandra or Leliana come back with Baron Plucky as her only companion.

One of many reasons that made Evelyn was sure she has done something wrong to Josephine was the way Leliana treat her. She’s not cold and distant to her, per se, but boy she was scary as hell. Evelyn can’t really put it, but there was something different with Leliana, especially every time Evelyn talked about Josephine. Just like today when she told her that she was at Yvette’s place with Josephine, Leliana told her that it would be wise if she left Josephine alone to rest.

Now, young Evelyn would probably do something stupid like scoffing Leliana’s text and proceed to come back to Josephine and maybe she would end up dead in a ditch somewhere afterward and no one knows about her misfortune. But now she was older and wiser, so she should stay away from Josephine. Even though her heart ached, but she’s a master of ignoring what her heart wants.

Her stomach growled again. Oh right, she needs to eat before she passes out or something.

Before she checks her phone to find any restaurant near this place, someone knocked at the door.

Of course, it’s Josephine with her bright smile and beautiful navy blue dress.

“I’m sorry, have I disturbed you?”

Evelyn blinked.

“I mean, I thought you didn’t come back because you’re asleep.”

“Oh, that,” Evelyn rubbed the back of her neck. She can’t tell Josephine that her best friend passive-aggressively told her to stay away from Josie. “No, not really. I just finished feeding Baron Plucky.”

As if on cue, the cat started meowing.

“Awww, hello Baron Plucky,” Josephine cooed as she entered.

Baron Plucky let Josephine pat his head a few times. Damn him, he almost scratches Evelyn’s eyes out when she fed him not long ago. She remembered Leliana said that she actually wanted a raven for a pet, but it actually illegal to own one. Thank the Maker she didn’t have any raven, Evelyn didn’t have the strength to fight one.

And of course, Evelyn’s stomach growled again.

Josephine laughed. “We really need to feed you before you pass out, Evelyn.”

“Yeah,” Evelyn said as she rubbed her stomach.

“Since Yvette didn’t have anything in her place–I will have a talk with her later about this–maybe we should eat somewhere?”

Yeah, that was a good idea because Evelyn didn’t want to make Leliana angry at her for emptying her fridge, but then she needs to stay away from Josephine. Ugh Maker, why this happened to her?

“Look, whatever Leliana told you, you don’t have to worry about it.”

Evelyn blinked. “What?”

“I…” Josephine sighed, she walked towards the sofa. “I had a talk with her, before coming here. I don’t know what she said to you, but I assure you, its fine. You don’t have to do anything she told you to do, well expect feeding Baron Plucky,” she chuckled.

“Okay…”

No one talked.

And Evelyn didn’t have the courage to look at Josephine. Should she tell Josie about what Leliana told her to do? Or maybe ask her for what has she done to deserve such treatment? But then she wasn’t ready for Josephine’s reaction.

“So, where do you want to eat?” Evelyn finally asked. “Red Jenny’s?” She smirked.

Josephine raised her eyebrow. “Maker, no, anywhere than that place. You know Sera hate me.”

“She didn’t hate you,” Evelyn laughed. “She just pranked you one time. I think that should be the other way around.”

Josephine groaned. “Please do not remind me. That was my best coat, and I hate her for ruining it.”

“Well, at least you didn’t end up going home in cold.”

Josephine blushed. “Thank you, for lending me your coat that time.”

“It’s no biggie,” Evelyn smiled. “Come on; let’s go to Red Jenny’s.”

Josephine sighed in defeat. “Fine, let us go.”

 

* * *

 

“Well, I’ll be damned! Inky and the Ambassador finally grace us with their holy presence.”

Evelyn chuckled while Josephine just rolled her eyes. Those nicknames stayed even after all these years. It was from their performance, well actually Josephine’s drama club, but Evelyn helped her out because no one passed the audition as the main lead of the show.

Cassandra was one of the best candidates, but for the love of Andraste, she can’t carry a full dialogue with Josephine without stuttering and blushing really hard. Elissa had escaped before the audition and Leliana helped her hiding because she knew her lover didn’t like being the center of attention, while Hawke was… well, busy with Isabela, let’s keep it at that. Cullen was an okay candidate, but the drama club didn’t want to face the wrath of Cullen’s fanbase again, so it was better if he didn’t get paired up with anyone.

The show was called “Herald of Andraste” a tale about Andraste reincarnation trying to stop the evil from destroying the world. The Herald of Andraste form a group to help her in her quest, named the Inquisition. Even though the Herald was the face of the group, she wasn’t alone in leading the forces. One of the characters that helped the Herald was Josephine’s character, The Ambassador. And of course their characters fallen in love with each other along the way and had tearful reunion after the big battle.

Yes, only their characters that fall in love with each other. Yup, cool beans.

“Hello, Sera, long time no see.”

“You bet your sodding arse, Inky!” Sera punched Evelyn in the shoulder, making the taller woman flinched. “Andraste’s tits, is it really that hard to contact me and the others? Ten bloody fuckin’ years!”

Evelyn just smiled sheepishly while rubbing her shoulder.

“And you too, Ambassador!” Sera pointed at Josephine that was currently hiding behind Evelyn. “I swear by my Nan’s graveyard I’ll prank you for this!”

“NO!!” Josephine yelled. “Please, no prank,” Josephine pleaded, clutching Evelyn’s green coat as tightly as she could.

“Sera, come on, we’ve come here in peace and for the good ol’ Red Jenny’s food,” Evelyn said with a toothy grin.

Sera harrumphed. “Fine, whateve, grabs your seat and I’ll tell my friend to give your usual.”

Josephine sighed in relief. “Thank you.”

Evelyn flashed her famous half smirk.

“I can’t believe this place hasn’t changed for almost over a decade,” Josephine said as they sat down.

They chose the booth on the far side corner of the room, their favorite booth.

“Even the bloody jukebox is still here!” Evelyn laughed as she pointed the thing with her chin.

Josephine laughed. “Remember when you hit the machine because it wasn’t working and the next thing happened all of the coins started pouring out of it?”

Evelyn groaned and dropped her head to the table. “Don’t remind me. I’m pretty sure they still hate me for that.”

“Yeah, we still hate you for that,” Sera said out of nowhere, making them jump in their seat. “So you’re comin’ to the reunion right?” Sera sat next to Evelyn.

“Well, yes.”

“Of course.”

“Good, I heard Ex-Principle Dorothea will be there as well,” Sera said. “Or should I call her Ex-Divine Justinia now? Bloody Fade, it’s hard to keep up.”

“Wait, she’s no longer the Divine?” Evelyn titled her head.

Dorothea was the Principle of Skyhold High School around the time they went there, and at their graduation, she was asked by the Chantry to become the Divine after the last one passed away. It was an unusual moved by the Chantry because usually, they chose a candidate from the inner circle of the Chantry, and Dorothea was not one of them. True, before becoming the principle she was a revered mother but then she stepped down from her position. No one knew the reason why.

She was actually a cool principle, for someone that used to be a revered mother. If it wasn’t for her, the kiss scene would never happen. When the parents were complaining on why she let the kiss scene happened, Dorothea just said. " _Love is one of the Maker's greatest gifts and nothing to be ashamed of_."

Oh Maker, _the kiss_.

How could Evelyn forget about that one tiny little detail that made her realize her feeling for Josephine?

There wasn’t any kissing scene in the original script, but then when the casts were reading it, someone asked why there wasn’t any. Josephine only blushed and unable looked at Evelyn in the eyes after that. So Evelyn pulled Josephine to the backstage after that and asked Josephine herself. She didn’t answer, and Evelyn thought Josephine detested the idea of kissing her and it made Evelyn sad.

She didn’t know why at that time. Evelyn told her that she was okay with kissing if Josephine herself was okay. And then she left Josephine alone because she kept thinking why would her best friend didn’t want to kiss her.

The next day Josephine was the one that pulled her to the backstage, and she told her that she was okay with the kiss too, now that she knew Evelyn was okay. But they didn’t need to practice it every time. Evelyn scrunched her nose because how they could perform it well if they never rehearsed it? But Josephine smiled and kissed her cheek and told her that she believed in their acting abilities and she was sure that scene would be awesome.

And Josephine was right; the kiss was awesome and left everyone breathless for many reasons.

But for Evelyn, that what was made her realized her feeling for Josephine. As she held the Antiva noble close to her, chest heaving and both of them blushed really hard and Josephine was looking at her with wide eyes and swollen lips. One hand on Josephine’s waist, the other cradling her face. And Josephine’s delicate fingers gripped the collar of her coat to keep herself from falling down.

“Oi, Inky!” Sera snapped her fingers in front of Evelyn’s face. “You okay in there?”

Evelyn blinked, and suddenly she wasn’t at the stage and Josephine wasn’t wrapped in her arms anymore. “Uh, sorry, I need to eat before I can function.”

“Well aren’t we are all?” Sera snorted. “Wait here, I’m gonna grab your food.”

“Thank you,” both of them said.

After Sera left them, Josephine took Evelyn’s hand on the table and squeezed it gently. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yes, I’m okay,” Evelyn squeezed Josephine’s hand back.

After that, they eat in peace and Sera only pranked Josephine once and it wasn’t that harmful. She used salt instead of sugar for Josephine’s tea, classic prank according to Sera.

 

* * *

 

“You know, I just remember something,” Josephine said on their way back from the Red Jenny’s.

Evelyn hummed. “About what?”

“I didn’t really apologize to you for what happened this morning.”

“You didn’t actually hit me with a book, so there’s nothing to apologize.”

“I know, but still, I would like to apologize for mistaken you as a thief.”

Evelyn laughed. “It’s alright, it happens sometimes.”

They didn’t speak again, but then Evelyn took her hand and smiled at her shyly. Josephine smiled and squeezed Evelyn hand. Even through the glove Josephine still felt Evelyn’s warm hand, it was one of their jokes about why she asked Evelyn to help her with the “Herald of Andraste” show, because Evelyn was always warm as if she has magic inside her, just like the Herald had a magic in the show. Evelyn laughed and kissed Josephine’s knuckles and agreed to help her because Josephine bribed her with cake and a promise of going to Val Royeaux, just the two of them, after graduation.

 

They never did.

 

* * *

 

They continue holding hand all the way back until they stood in front of Cassandra and Leliana’s apartment door.

“Do you want to come inside?” Evelyn asked. “I’m sure Cassandra and Leliana are already home.”

Josephine smiled. “Of course.”

When Evelyn opened the door, Leliana was currently cooking with Baron Plucky perched on her shoulder; Cassandra was sitting on the stool and reading something. The two of them stopped doing whatever they were doing and looked over the door.

“Josie!” Leliana exclaimed.

“Hello Josephine,” Cassandra nodded her head.

“Hello everyone,” Josephine smiled widely as she took off her coat.

Evelyn closed the door behind them. “How’s Elissa, Leliana?”

“Still sick,” Leliana smiled when Josephine kissed her cheek and then she kissed back. The two of them looking at each other for a few seconds, Josephine raised her eyebrow and shook her head. Leliana sighed and nodded. Josephine smiled and patted Baron Plucky’s head. “She’s dreadful because she has to make a speech for tomorrow’s reunion.”

“Oh right, she’s our class president,” Evelyn said as she sat next to Cassandra.

“Just tell her to let Tethras do the talking,” Cassandra scoffed and shook Josephine’s hand. “Maker knows how much he loves talking, or let Hawke do the talking.”

Josephine sat next between Cassandra and Evelyn.

Well, Hawke was their class vice president, so it makes sense. And Varric? Well everyone loves hearing Varric talk; the man did become one of the most famous novelists because of his ways with words after all.

“Do you want to hear Hawke describing her sex life with Isabela again?” Leliana raised her eyebrow.

The three of them groaned when they remembered that accident.

“You are right,” Cassandra rubbed her forehead.

“Well, let Varric talk then.”

“He refused,” Leliana said.

“Weird,” Evelyn commented.

“I know right?” Leliana nodded her agreement. “Did you guys already eat?” Baron Plucky already jumped away from Leliana’s shoulder.

“We’ve just had breakfast over the Red Jenny’s,” Evelyn said as Josephine was busy talking with Cassandra about the novel she was reading. She looked over to Cassandra, grinning widely as she remembered what Varric told her this morning.

At first, Josie thought Evelyn was looking at her, but she shook her head and pointed to Cassandra with her chin, and then Josephine chuckled lightly.

“What do you want, Trevelyan?” Cassandra asked, annoyed because she can’t read her novel in peace.

“So Varric told me what happened after the arm wrestler,” Evelyn wiggled her eyebrows.

Cassandra huffed in annoyance and closed her book. “I have a reason for why Varric can’t make the speech tomorrow; I will kill him with my bare hands.”

Evelyn laughed. “Aw, come on. Tell us everything,” she scrunched her nose. “Well, maybe not everything. But at least tell us if you get her number.”

Josephine nodded her head.

“Ask Leliana, she already knew everything.”

Leliana chuckled. “Oh no, Cassandra, this is your story.”

“You just want to see me blushing again,” Cassandra mumbled.

“Well, you are cute when you’re blushing,” Leliana teased as she sat down next to Cassandra, breakfast in hand.

“Now, I’m sure Varric told you that I left with Isabela and Hawke.”

Evelyn and Josephine nodded.

“Nothing happened between us, I want to clarify that.”

“What, so there’s no orgy or something?” Evelyn asked, a little disappointed. “Ouch, Josie!” She whined when Josephine nudged her.

“Isabela offered a ride back, so we’ve accepted. That’s all there is to it when it comes to Isabela and Hawke in this story.”

“Sooo, what happened next?”

“We didn’t,” Cassandra blushed. “We only talked.”

“About?”

“Everything,” Cassandra sighed dreamily. “Maker, she’s so easy to talk to. She understands me, and she told me that it was wonderful talking with me,” she tried to hide her blush by looking down. “I like that.”

“That’s wonderful, Cassandra,” Josephine smiled. “You need to find someone that you can easily talk to.”

“Agree,” Leliana and Evelyn said at the same time.

“We, uh,” Cassandra cleared her throat. “We’re planning to meet up again next week because her brother is in town and she promised him to show him around.”

“We’re really happy for you, Cassandra,” Josephine smiled. “Really.”

“Yes, I am happy for myself as well,” Cassandra smiled that radiant smile of hers. “I already told my brother as well, and he is happy for me.”

“Oh, how’s your brother?” Evelyn asked. Unlike her stupid brother, Anthony was a godsend. He was like a poster child of the perfect brother.

“He is fine and healthy,” Cassandra smiled. She’s always smiling every time she talks about her brother. “Although right now he’s too stress because the board members demand a new game.”

“Oh right, it has been almost three years since your last video game huh?” Evelyn rubbed her chin. She played a few of them, back before she was forced to take over the company.

“Anthony is planning to adept the show as our next game.”

“The show?”

“The Herald of Andraste. But Varric said he wanted to make it into a novel, so the two of them are still talking the middle ground.”

“Well, I hope they can find the middle ground,” Josephine said. “It was such a beautiful play, after all. People need to know more about it.”

“So Josie, you’re going to Yvette’s art exhibition after the reunion, right?” Leliana asked.

“Yes, last flight from here. My family should be arriving around thirty minutes before me, and after that, we’re going to the hotel.”

“I thought Yvette will come and pick you from the airport.”

Josephine shook her head. “I told her to focus on the preparation. Leliana, please, it was not the first time my family visits Val Royeaux.”

Leliana chuckled. “I know that, Josie. How about you, Evelyn? What would you do after the reunion?”

Evelyn blinked, she hadn’t thought about it.

Suddenly Cassandra hissed in pain. “Josephine, why you’d pinch me?”

“You punched Evelyn’s father and let Dorian and Varric threaten and blackmail her family?!” Josephine asked in anger.

“I am sure Evelyn already told you what happened there,” Cassandra said calmly. “I think you would agree with our decisions.”

“Well, yes,” Josephine said. “But you can do it more gracefully, you know.”

“Don’t worry, the next time you can do it on your term,” Evelyn laughed as she shoulder-bumped Josephine _._ “But to answer your question, I haven’t really thought about it,” she doesn’t really want to go back yet. Maybe she could crash at Varric’s place? Or heck, she even willing to sleep at the Hanged Man. Varric was bastard, apparently, they already renovated the Hanged Man and now there were actually rooms there!

“Why don’t you come with me to the exhibition?” Josephine asked hopefully. “I am sure Yvette would love it.”

Evelyn gulped as she tried to look at Leliana, but she didn’t give anything away and busy munching her pancakes. She sighed deeply and closed her eyes, hoping that her decision would not make her death come earlier that it should be.

 

“Sure, why not?”


	2. Chapter 2

“You never thought that maybe you should tell Evelyn about Yvette living next to you?” Josephine asked while the two of them were washing dishes.

“What for?”

Evelyn, Cassandra, and Elissa were currently at the living room, talking about Baron Plucky. The cat was sleeping on Elissa’s lap while the redhead scratching the cat’s chin.

Josephine growled. “Leliana…”

“Look, Josie,” Leliana sighed. “I know what I’m doing.”

“Yes, what are you doing right now is pestering and mothering me,” Josephine hissed. “I am an adult, Leliana. I can protect myself.”

“Just like what happened after the kiss?” Leliana rinsed the dishes.

Josephine bit her lips and looked away. She knew Leliana would say that maybe she shouldn’t let the kiss to happen.

There was something different with Evelyn after that, from the way she looked at Josephine, the way she behaves around Josephine. Maybe Evelyn realized it was a mistake, and maybe that’s why Evelyn didn’t come to the lake.

Josephine blinked when she saw Evelyn raised her eyebrow and mouthed ‘are you okay’. She didn’t realize she was looking at Evelyn. Josephine nodded her head and smiled.

Evelyn sighed in relief after she saw Josephine smiled. She didn’t know what was going on between Leliana and Josephine, but somehow she felt she was the cause. Maker, what has she done in the past?

“So how long are you going to stay here, Evelyn?”

Evelyn looked at Elissa, smiling softly and looking at her with so much understanding. “Uh, no idea? Maybe just for the holidays.”

“I see.”

“So, are you ready for your big speech tomorrow?”

Elissa groaned. “Maker, no. Maybe I should just let Hawke or Varric do the talking, they’re better on that part than me.”

“Elissa, really, people love you so much,” Evelyn said. “You can go up there and just say ‘hey’, people would lose their minds.”

“I’ve told her that many times,” Leliana chimed in from the kitchen. “But she didn’t believe me.”

“Just let Varric talks, then,” Cassandra said without looking up from her book.

“Yes, but, this is our ten years reunion,” Evelyn said. “Come on, Elissa. I’m sure people actually want you to talk.”

“You guys aren’t going to let this one go, huh?”

“No.”

“Are people really like me that much?” Elissa asked timidly. She was still that self-conscious kid from Highever, never believed that she’s done so much for the school.

“Seriously?” Evelyn asked back. “Of course people like you!”

“Cousland, if people dislike you, we won’t be here,” Cassandra said.

“I agree,” Josephine said.

Elissa sighed, she looked over to Leliana currently wiping her hands. “What do you think, my love?”

Back when they were still in high school, they are actually people that thought Elissa and Leliana’s relationship would not last long, but now look who’s still being all lovely-dovey even after ten years has passed? All that’s missing was for them to get married.

“Do whatever you wish, ma chérie, you know I will support you no matter what.”

“I love you,” Elissa smiled tenderly. “But really, all I want is for us to sneak around the school ground like on the last day of school. Throwing ball randomly,” she chuckled.

Evelyn gasped. “Wait, so you’re the one that threw the ball at me?!”

Elissa laughed and raised her hands in surrender. “I’m sorry; I didn’t know you sat there.”

“Asshole!” Evelyn kicked Elissa’s shin.

“Well, we can do that after you finish your speech, right?”

Elissa hummed as Leliana sat next to her and snuggled into her side. “True.”

“And people think you’re such a noble class president,” Josephine sighed, she sat next to Evelyn.

Evelyn wished Josephine would snuggle to her, but then one look from Leliana vanquished that wish. And now Evelyn tried her best so she didn’t accidentally brush her arm with Josephine’s. Or Maker’s forbid, hug Josephine.

Elissa sighed and kissed Leliana’s temple. “Fine, I’ll try to give this speech thing a try.”

Leliana squealed in delight and hugged Elissa tightly.

 

* * *

 

Evelyn sighed deeply as she wrapped herself with the blankets. Maybe she should just accept Josephine’s offer and sleep at Yvette’s place. She did have a sofa bed, that was Josephine’s reason. But one glare from Leliana made Evelyn cowered in fear and she only laughed awkwardly and said that she was fine sleeping on the couch.

Josephine looked so hurt when she refused and at that moment Evelyn wished she could wrap the Antivan in her arms and ask for forgiveness.

Maker, what she has done in the past?

Baron Plucky meowed loudly and curled up at top of Evelyn’s chest.

“Good night, Baron Plucky.”

The black cat meowed.

Evelyn prayed to the Maker and Andraste that she could survive tomorrow’s event.

 

* * *

 

“And finally, the woman of the hour, The Hero of Ferelden,” Hawke said in glee as she presenting Elissa entered the auditorium.

“Shut up,” Elissa elbowed Hawke’s ribs.

The Hero of Ferelden was a nickname, or a title, depends on which side are you on, for Elissa from the television series, The Blight. The series was about a group of professional people in the video game industry playing the tabletop role-play game with the same name as the series’. The Blight was made by the Magister Company. It was born from a simple question ‘what if Dragon of the Highwind have a darker story?’. But made no mistake, the two games didn’t share the same universe, even though The Blight was born from the idea of Dragon of the Highwind.

Before becoming a well-known voice actress; Elissa was a contestant for the show called ‘I survived The Fade’. It was a survival show where the contestants trying to survive in the wilderness with a limited survival equipment. Elissa entered the show because she wanted to prove herself to her family. Her team won the fifth season, and Elissa’s performance charmed the audiences.  After that, Elissa received jobs offers more than she could imagine, until she decide to try the voice acting career and actually good at it.

She even voiced few characters from Dragon of the Highwind’s games, her famous role was Raio. On The Blight season five, she led a campaign against The Archdemon, a powerful undead dragon. After leading her adventuring party to victory against the Archdemon, Elissa, or to be more precisely her character, The Warden, earned the title of The Hero of Ferelden.

“Finally work out your courage to stand there?” Isabela pointed the stage.

Elissa turned pale. “No. Maybe? I’m not sure,” she glanced over at Hawke. “I’m dragging you to the podium later.”

Hawke gasped. “You really are going to let me stand near the microphone?”

Elissa titled her head. “Well, Evelyn and Varric are going to be up there as well. They can hold you back if you try to broadcast your sex life again.”

“You’re no fun,” Isabela and Hawke said at the same time.

Hawke and Isabela leaned on the wall near the entrance door, and really it shouldn’t be a surprise for seeing Isabela already drinking at this hour.

“Don’t worry, it’s not alcohol,” Isabela chuckled.

Elissa did a double take. “Oh, really?”

“I lost a bet with Hawke, so I can’t drink any kind of alcohol for a week,” Isabela growled. “I hate her.”

“Well, it’s your fault for getting distracted so easily,” Hawke cooed before she kissed Isabela. “I mean, I know I look good with only wearing a suit and–“

Elissa groaned and tried her best not to roll her eyes as she saw from the corner of her eyes when Hawke squeezed Isabela’s ass.

Elissa observed the auditorium. “Brings back old memories, huh?”

Everything looked the same but it wasn’t. The school already renovated this place, that’s for sure, it looks bigger than before. At first, they wanted to put lots of decorations, but the majority of the students refused. So they only settled with one banner hanging above the stage.

“Sure is,” Hawke nodded her agreement after she stopped kissing Isabela, her left hand wrapped around Isabela’s waist. “Let’s just hope there will be no fight again just like that time.”

“Fucking Anders,” Elissa pinched the bridge of her nose.

“But hey, at least I’m the Champion of Kirkwall. Yay,” Hawke said sarcastically.

Elissa sighed and patted Hawke’s arm sympathetically while Isabela kissed Hawke’s cheek softly.

Before anyone could speak, someone from behind Elissa spoke.

“The Hero of Ferelden and The Champion of Kirkwall, what a surprise.”

Elissa and Hawke grinned and turned around to meet the speaker’s eyes.

“It has been so long, Dorothea.”

“Yo, Ex-Principal.”

Dorothea laughed and glanced over at Hawke. “You never changed, huh?”

“Nope,” Hawke unconsciously touched the scar on the bridge of her nose. She got the scar from the fight against Anders.

“Hello, Elissa,” Dorothea smiled softly at the redhead. “I trust everything is in order?”

Elissa smiled and nodded. “So I heard you’re the principal again?”

Dorothea laughed. “I am, yes. Let me tell you, I would rather become a high school principal rather than the Divine. For a place that dubbed itself as something sacred and holy, the Grand Cathedral is full of politics and backstabbing, it gave me a headache. Thank the Maker Elthina was chosen to replace me.”

“My sympathy for Grand Cleric Elthina,” Elissa said solemnly.

Hawke scoffed. “My sister is going to be the Left Hand of the Divine, she will smack people that will try to do something funny to the next Divine.”

“Oh yes, how are the twin?”

“Bethany is freaking out even though Harding, the best agent after your wife–“

“–She’s not my wife, well at least not yet,” Elissa mumbled while blushing.

“–is currently helping her to fill the role your wife left after our dearest principal Dorothea resigned.”

“Yeah, why didn’t Elthina chose Harding anyway?” Elissa asked out loud. “I mean, Bethany is a good agent, but Harding has more experience than her.”

“Harding said she work better in the field, rather than stuck in a room all day,” Dorothea laughed. “Her words were actually ‘I’m a surface dwarf, for Maker’s sake. If I want stuck inside a room all day, I could just go back to Orzammar.’”

The Left Hand of the Divine was a title given to the person that acts as the leader of the counterintelligence for the chantry but answered directly to the Divine. Leliana was The Left Hand for the last four years, but Dorothea has groomed her since she graduated high school. After Dorothea announced her resign, Leliana did the same and chose to stay in Kirkwall with Cassandra, her best friend and also colleague as The Right Hand of the Divine.

It was quite a shock when the three of them decided to resign at the same time. Leliana’s answered was firm, she only works for Dorothea. While Cassandra only said she had performed her sacred duty as Divine Justinia’s Right Hand.

“And Carver still mad at me because everyone in the army knows me,” Hawke chuckled. “Even most of them adore me. There goes his plan of running away from my big, bad name.”

Elissa nodded. “Well, Bethany can always ask my wife about the duty as The Left Hand, although I’m sure Harding already covers most of it.”

“Your wife, huh?” Isabela chuckled when she noticed Elissa’s slip of the tongue.

Elissa blushed again.

“Come on; just propose to her already, it’s been ten years.”

“Forgive me for breaking this reunion…”

The four of them saw Cassandra stood in front of them.

“But I think it’s time for the speech by the class president.”

“Ah, fuck,” Elissa groaned.

“For someone that works as a voice actress, you sure dislike people hearing you talk, huh?” Isabela asked.

“That’s two different things, Isabela. You guys didn’t actually see when while I’m voicing those characters. But now…”

“Just bring Hawke, Evelyn, and Varric to the stage with you,” Cassandra said. “They can talk after you give the ceremonial speech.”

Elissa sighed, she noticed most of her friends already looked at her, curious of what would she do next. “Alright,” she finally said as she grabbed Hawke’s hand. “I’m dragging you.”

“Hey!”

“Varric, bring your ass to the stage and bring Evelyn as well!” Elissa yelled, trying to beat the sound of the music.

Between the music, the loud voices of people inside the auditorium, Varric’s yelled of “About time!” was heard.

When Elissa and Hawke walked pass Leliana, the ex-Left Hand smiled and kissed Elissa tenderly. “You can do this, ma chérie.”

“Where’s my good luck kiss?” Hawke asked with puppy eyes.

Leliana only laughed and patted Hawke’s cheek.

 

* * *

 

The last thing Evelyn remembered before Dorian and Bull pushed her to the stage was Josephine telling her story about her friend on her law class. She was laughing and smiling beautifully as she telling Evelyn about how she defeated her friend in a debate. Now Evelyn stood at the stage, people were cheering because Elissa finally worked out the courage to speak in public and the class of 2009 cheered in joy.

“I still don’t understand why she ever thought that people hate her,” Hawke said next to Evelyn.

Evelyn only shrugged and clapped her hands as Elissa finished her speech.

As Elissa walked to Evelyn, Hawke ran towards the microphone.

“I did alright, right?” Elissa asked when she stood next to Evelyn.

“Yes, it was marvelous,” Evelyn gave her drink to Elissa. When she eyed the paper cup, she said. “Don’t worry its sprite.” Evelyn forgot that Elissa didn’t drink alcohol. After what happened to her brother, she never touches any alcoholic beverages again.

“Oh, thank Maker.” Elissa gulped the drink in one go.

“And now, let’s give a big applause to our favorite principal, Revered Mother Dorothea!” Hawke said as she gestured Principal Dorothea to get on the stage.

Everybody clapped their hands.

“Varric is an ass, he didn’t even get on stage,” Hawke hissed when she already join the two of them in back.

“Come on, let’s go back,” Evelyn said.

“Wait, you don’t want to speak in front of the class?” Hawke asked.

Evelyn shook her head. “What am I? I’m just that kid that happened to play one big drama on the school that one time. I mean, you’re the vice president and Elissa is the class president.”

“Technically people voted you as the Prom King, so you have the right to speak on the stage with us.”

Evelyn just gave a look to Elissa. A look that said ‘we already agreed to never, ever talk about this again in the future’.

“Hey, it’s true,” Hawke defended Elissa. “It’s eating me alive for keeping this a secret this long, you know.”

“No, because the one that won was Dorian, not me,” Evelyn kept saying that. Heck, even Dorian knew that Evelyn was the actual winner. “And Dorian enjoys the fame that came with it.”

Maker, maybe Leliana and Josephine knew about this prom king debacle, that’s why they hated her this much. But, they’re not the type of people that hate someone for something trivial as this, even though Josephine did win as the prom queen. If only the voting didn’t happen after the drama, Evelyn would gladly accept the crown happily with Josephine.

“Still, people love you.”

Evelyn smirked and winked. “Yeah, I know Hawke.”

“What a snotty asshole,” Hawke took Elissa’s cup and threw it to the back of Evelyn’s head.

Evelyn dodged it easily.

“Hey, no littering!” Elissa yelled. “Hawke, pick that up!”

 

* * *

 

“I thought you’re going to give a speech,” Josephine asked when Evelyn stood next to her. “And where’s your cup?”

“Elissa drank my sprite and Hawke threw the cup away,” Evelyn shook her head. “And well, I don’t feel like talking,” she dodged the question.

“Pity, I was waiting for you to say something embarrassing in public,” Dorian gave his cup to Evelyn.

“Oh, just wait,” Bull grinned. “Sooner or later, she will do something embarrassing. And by the time it happens, I will record it.”

“No, I will not.”

The four of them stood on the far side of the auditorium, near the floor-length windows. After an earthquake destroyed the previous one, it was rebuilt with the help of the alumni. Iron Bull was the lead architect of the project. There was a rumor that Dorian had an influence regarding for the new auditorium design. It was more spacious than the old one, that’s for sure. Really it’s more like a theater than just your simple high school auditorium.

The school band was currently playing a song at the stage, singing the newest song from ‘TOP 40’ charts, until Varric yelled. “Sing the ‘Mirror’s Demon!’”

“Mirror’s Demon!” Hawke and Isabela chanted, followed by Merril.

And as if on cue, the crowds started chanting along with the trio.

“You know, for a song with such a horrible title, Mirror’s Demon actually sweet,” Dorian said. Next to him, Bull was chanting along with the crowds.

“How could you say a song about someone that has an unhealthy obsession is sweet?” Josephine asked in horror.

“What, is it wrong to believing yourself?”

“No, Dorian. The song is never about believing yourself,” Josephine shook her head. “The person is obsessed with something, and the mirror is the symbol of it.”

“What do you mean? The song is about believing in yourself–”

Bull and Evelyn rolled their eyes as they watched Dorian and Josephine bickering about the meaning of the song.

As Josephine began moving to stand in front of Dorian as the argument getting heated, the qunari moved from his place next to Dorian. Now he was standing side by side with Evelyn.

“How long do you think this will last?” Bull grinned.

“Five minutes tops.”

“Ten minutes,” Bull said. “And if I win, you’ll tell Lady Montilyet your feeling?”

Evelyn chocked on air. “What?!”

“Come on, boss,” Bull grinned. “It’s been ten years.”

Sera wasn’t the only one that keeps using a nickname from the show to addressing Evelyn. The two of them did work together as the stage crew, and Bull used to call Evelyn ‘boss’ back then. But now it was an endearment term for her.

Evelyn just shook her head. “I didn’t know what you’re talking about.”

Maybe she should stop lying about her feeling for Josephine to other people?

“And here I thought you already grow a back bone after ten years,” Bull snorted. “Guess I was wrong.”

“You’re weird,” Evelyn handed Dorian’s cup to Bull. “And I need to pee.”

Maker, how did Bull know her feelings for Josephine? No one knew! Even Evelyn knew her feelings really late. So how in the world Bull knew?

Wait, Bull knew?

Evelyn stopped walking and looked over her shoulder; Josephine was still talking with Dorian. One of many things that Evelyn adores from Josephine how she always moves her hands while talking about something she loved. And the way her eyes sparked and filled with joy.

_Oh._

Andraste’s Mercy, if Bull knew, then there’s a hundredth percent chance that everyone else knew.

Fuck.

 

* * *

 

“Where’s Evelyn?” Josephine finally realized someone was missing from the circle.

“She went to pee.”

Both of them were wrong about the meaning of the song, it was about loving someone that could be described as ‘the dark side of you’ but you didn’t realize it because you only see the person from a ‘broken mirror’, a representation about how your judgment is clouded by your feelings for the person.

“I thought the mirror is purely for the aesthetic of the music video,” Dorian felt like he was betrayed by the song’s writer, or Josephine because she shattered his idea about the song all these years.

“KREM!!!” Bull yelled the moment he saw one of his best friends finally arrived.

Dorian smiled while Josephine waved her hand when Krem looked to their direction, and Bull already ran toward him.

“He’s with Harding?” Asked Josephine, a little surprise when she saw the dwarf laughed as Bull lifted Krem from the floor and hugged him tightly.

“What, you didn’t know?”

“No, I thought he’s still with Maryden.”

“They broke up three years ago.”

“I didn’t know that.” Josephine waved back to Harding.

“Well, I better go there or Bull and Krem will start making trouble, and with Hawke and Sera around, I’m afraid this auditorium will not survive by the end of the night.”

Josephine chuckled and nodded her head. “I’ll join you later. I need to find my drama club first.”

“Oh, I thought you’re going to look for Evelyn,” Dorian smiled slyly.

Josephine blushed. “What?”

“Josie, darling, come on,” Dorian sighed. “It’s been ten years. One of you should make a move or it will be too late.”

“I…”

“Or talk it over with her,” Dorian smiled and patted Josephine’s arm. “You two deserve something good from this awful reunion.”

Josephine tried to laugh. “Don’t let Leliana heard that. She worked hard for this reunion.”

“I didn’t mean the party, but the company. I hate most of class 2009, you know. I only tolerate a handful of people.”

Josephine hummed.

“I’ll tell Krem and Harding you’re trying to sweet talk Evelyn to become your lover.”

“No, Dorian, don’t do that!”

Dorian only laughed and winked as he walked away.

Josephine sighed deeply and rubbed her forehead.

“What seems to trouble you, my beautiful Lady Ambassador?”

Josephine looked over her shoulder and saw someone standing there, not the one she hoped for. “Hello, Adorno.” He wasn’t a student of class 2009, he wasn’t even a student from Skyhold. What’s he doing here?

Adorno Ciel Otranto smiled softly and bowed his head slightly. “Lady Montilyet.”

“It seems people will never stop calling me Lady Ambassador,” Josephine chuckled. How did he know about… Oh, Yvette. She remembered their dinner a few months ago with Yvette, they were talking about Josephine’s past, and the Yvette told him about the show.

Josephine made a mental note to have a talk with Yvette about this.

“Well, with or without the show, you clearly fit the role of an ambassador. Maybe you should try to run as one.”

Josephine shook her head. “I had my hands full dealing with my family’s affairs.”

She shouldn’t say that.

“Speaking of family’s affair…” Adorno smiled. “What is your answer regarding my family’s offer?”

Of course, Adorno asked about that the moment he saw her.

“Adorno, I,” Josephine sighed. Andraste, she wished she could say ‘no’, but then she knew with the help of Otranto family she could pay off her family’s debts. Sometimes it pains her because no matter how hard she worked, it would never be enough to save her family from going into total bankruptcy.

Adorno knew that her family knew that he knew about it. So both families made a deal. Although they’re still waiting for Josephine’s answer.

“I…” Josephine sighed. “Can you give me more time?”

Adorno smiled sadly. “It’s because of that person, isn’t? What was her name? Evelyn?”

“What are you talking about?” Josephine’s heart skipped a beat.

“I saw you with her, and after hearing some gossips about the two of you, I can put two and two together.”

“We’re not…”

“But she is a coward.”

That made Josephine’s brain stopped working for a second before it started working again. “I beg your pardon?”

“She never tells you her feelings, even though she’s clearly in love with you,” Adorno took Josephine’s hand and kissed the back of her hand. “And you deserve someone brave enough to tell the world about their feeling for you.”

Josephine only stood there, blinking wildly as Adorno kneeled down in front of her. If he pulls out a box or a ring, Josephine didn’t know what she would say.

 

Josephine knew what she would say, but she wished to the Maker and Andraste that she will never, ever have to say that.

At least not to Adorno.

 

* * *

 

Evelyn froze the moment she saw the man in front of Josephine kneeled on one knee. Maker, he was going to propose, wasn’t he? Evelyn knew about the engagement from Aunt Lucile, and how the older Trevelyan said that maybe Evelyn should talk Josephine out from such foolish agreement.

Wait, did Aunt Lucile knew about her feeling for Josephine as well? Oh. _Oh_. Well, it’s all made sense now. All those comments, all those parties, and how Aunt Lucile always talking about how she wished Josephine to be part of the family.

 

_“You know, our family is actually rich enough to help the Montilyet family out of their debts.”_

_Evelyn stopped eating, for all of her obsession with parties, Aunt Lucile always made sure Evelyn had enough food in her stomach. She didn’t want her guests thought she didn’t take good care of Evelyn while the teen stayed with her._

_Imagine the scandal if words get out about how Evelyn’s family actually treated her._

_“What are you talking about?”_

_“Darling, what did I say about speaking with your mouth full?”_

_Evelyn gulped down. “I’m sorry, Aunt Lucile. But really, what are you talking about? I’m not sure if Father would gladly help Josie’s family, he wants something in return, no doubt.”_

_“Well, you can always ask for Josephine's hand in marriage after the two of you graduate from college. I’m sure Yves will be thrill and Josephine can help you handle the family company.”_

_Evelyn blinked a few times. “I honestly have no idea what are you talking about. My brother will take over the company, not me.”_

_Aunt Lucile sighed and rubbed her forehead. “Andraste’s mercy, please help me and my dense niece.”_

_“Hey, that’s not nice,” Evelyn mumbled._

_“Maybe I shouldn’t let Josephine went home earlier,” Aunt Lucile said to herself._

 

Evelyn was too late. This was what happened when she doubted herself over and over again. But then again, she wasn’t sure if Josephine actually likes her more than just a friend. Was she? Even with all the talks from their friends, Evelyn had her doubt when it comes to Josephine.

Maybe she was a coward, if she really loved Josephine she should ask her. Not even a deathly glare from Leliana could stop her.

Who she was kidding? It wasn’t Leliana’s icy eyes that made Evelyn never tell Josephine about her feeling, but the fear of losing Josephine as her friend if the Antivan didn’t feel the same way as her.

She was happy of just having Josephine as her friend in her life, rather than losing her completely.

But that was the problem; Evelyn already lost Josephine as her friend the moment she kept her distance after realizing her feelings for Josephine.

All she had was fading memories of their high school’s life, and she would lose the present Josephine to Adorno if she didn’t do something.

She should do something, like maybe finally tell Josephine about her feeling.

Yeah, you can do it Trevelyan!

Evelyn’s resolve took a nose dive the moment someone screamed “For the Dread Wolf!” from the stage, followed by crowd screaming in shock and horror.

“Fucking Solas,” Evelyn groaned in agony and pinched the bridge of her nose.

Of course she had to postpone her love life so she can deal with whatever shit Solas pulled today, and hopefully, she can land a good right hook on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk about the worldbuilding man, dont ask me. i dont know what even i was thinking when i wrote it

**Author's Note:**

> at first i want to make baron plucky as a raven, but then its really hard to have raven as a pet, not to mention it is illegal, so yeah...im so sorry baron plucky, but youre a cat here
> 
> im @nightwhite13 if tumblr still survive after 17th


End file.
